The Wasteland Survival Guide Wiki
The Wasteland Survival Guide currently contains articles! Welcome to the The Wasteland Survival Guide! The Wasteland Survival Guide is here to help you through your tough and life-threatening travels throughout the wastes, from Canterbury Commons to Vault City, from Freeside to New Reno, from Rivet City to New Vegas, from Shady Sands to The Pitt. We work for you to help you through, and we'd appreciate your help to. Search the land for tips and clues; no piece of information is unimportant. We need it all so we can work together through this post-apocalyptia and work for a brighter tomorrow. Come, friend, let's walk into the wastes to save our fellows. Monthly Poll Where's your favourite town? Big Town Shady Sands Goodsprings Megaton The New Vegas Strip Rivet City Other A Letter to the Troops We are in the preliminary stage of developing one of the greatest wikis in history. The editing will be continuous, and many contributions have to be made by all those who join us. I would say to the administrators as I would say to those who have joined recently: We have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat. We have before us an ordeal of the most trying kind. We have before us many, many long months of creating and editing. You ask, what is our policy? I will say: It is to wage war, with talk pages, with articles, with forums, with all our might and with all the strength that we will give each other. To wage war against monstrous horrors that will never be surpassed in the dark, lamentable catalogue of human crime: deathclaws, radscorpions, raiders. Need I continue? That is our policy. You ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word: SURVIVAL. Survival at all costs - Survival against all odds - Survival against the horrors of the nuclear wasteland in which we live. The time has come to take the fight to the demented Fiends of New Vegas, to the horrific deathclaws which have claimed the lives of so many of our brothers and sisters, and to the despicable mockery of the United States Government which goes by the name "The Enclave". We shall spit on the corpses of any savage humans, creatures, and machines that would dare to threaten us. 'Today, the tables will turn. Today, we will fight back. Today, the wasteland revolution begins! '- Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) Come, Travelers, and Tell Us of Your Travels The Wasteland can be an unforgiving place, full of hardship and troubles. Even a standard trip down a road can result in trouble and death. And many people need assistance in this time of need, assistance you can't gain from listening to political leaders and teachers. The world is unforgiving and strong. Give in and you will surely perish. And thus we have the Wasteland Survival Guide, a helpful guide to all the troubles the wastes have to offer. Do not fret. No problem or story is too trivial, and we must discuss all of them in order to maintain stability and for the folk of the apocalyptic world in which we live to survive. We ask all journeymen and travelers to stop, sit, and relay us what knowledge they have gained on their journeys, from behavior of raiders, to obtaining water, from hunting Yao Guai, to performing surgery. No knowledge is inferior or unusable. Every bit counts and so we must compile them here, in order for those lost to be found, and those dying to be saved. But the only way to expand this knowledge is for you to tell us what you know. Guidelines In order for your fellow man to truly understand what you are telling him in his time of need, we ask you to follow these guidelines in making your tips and clues easier for the public to follow. Please work with this and have proper contributions so we can all benefit in the wastes and survive our next trip out into the hellish lands where we find ourselves in. To see the rules and regulations regarding the Wasteland Survival Guide, see Wasteland Survival Guide Guidelines. Useful Pages Here is a list of useful pages for those of you who are just starting out, or just feel like helping: *The administration team can answer any questions that you may have about the wiki. *The long and short term goals for the wiki can be found here. *You can see and get involved with ongoing projects in specific areas. *Some articles are stubs and require further contributions. Latest activity Category:Browse